


让他降落

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万现pa 有其他背景设定让他降落
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 8





	让他降落

处男毁灭世界。万丈目在开车时收到提示邮件：为了保证您的人身安全，请在月底前提交相关检查报告。这已经是本周收到的第四条，他不得不在堵车的空当里预约了周末的体检项目，刚好手机帮他自动接上了街边某个商店信号微弱的wifi，网页登陆很慢，一进去就能看见上一年的体检结果。

他是处男，奇怪政策下的弱势群体之一。上次回家他哥还叮嘱他，早点找个女朋友，又问，难道之前给你物色的一个都看不上？

那时他没解释，现在翻到报告下一页的详情分析，心中忽然有了点底气，却也错过解释的时机了。他虽是个处男，身体里各项激素水平却非常稳定——到底为什么性经历会影响身体机能他也不明白，或许真像网上耸人听闻的传言里说，年纪越大的处男越容易发生自燃现象，或精神动乱，对社会造成威胁。谁知道呢。

这一年里他照样没有遵循医嘱服用治疗药物，却顺手在报名表上勾了那一项。谁知道激发性欲的药是什么东西。他把所有积极的选项都勾上了，开车时单手勾选还有点费劲；这让他看起来像一个努力配合治疗的绝症患者，一边开车一边登陆网页预约也是这努力的一环，可结果总是那么不容乐观。他去拿结果时，医生的表情也总是那样，先是一脸抱歉地点下头，然后再向他介绍最近的新型治疗方案。

最开始的一年他确实有按时去接受心理疏导，气氛堪比教堂听人布道，人和人不能挨着坐，在医学院的阶梯教室里，一人拿着一本被评为当代圣经的生理卫生手册埋头瞌睡。那时他住得还远，每周末都得专程开车去听课，去了一年，发现那些熟面孔也顽固，平时听课归听课，谁也不肯脱离处男阵营。

第二年听说去上课的还要参加考试，万丈目就没再去了。他出国漂了半年，打算继续深造，备考期间被二哥叫回自家公司帮忙。还以为是什么真金白银的管理层职位，结果兢兢业业上了两个月才明白过来，原来是个虚职，最主要的工作是替他哥看管两个学龄前的小侄子。

他哥虽然没逼过他，却也旁敲侧击给他不少暗示，安排他与异性接触，女客户、女秘书，就差把相亲写在工作任务里。可他通通没兴趣，宁愿下了班在办公室里多坐两个小时，也要推掉他哥定在楼下西餐厅的见面会。

他不愿意去体检。半夜睡不着，他翻手机，刷新、下滑、再刷新，好像这个时间点大家都睡了，许久都刷不出一条新的消息。万丈目刚要放下手机，就刷到十代在半小时前的一张图片，白底黑字一句话：处男怎么了？

警惕超龄处男。

网友们用各种各样的指代去模糊它，一开始是大环境所迫，后来就成了心照不宣的共同秘密。万丈目已经很久没在官方以外的场合见到处男讨论了，可十代却把它摆到台面上，大半夜里，也许明天一早就会删掉。万丈目不困了，仔细盯着十代头像看了一会，忽然地还有点想笑。

十代是纯爱系，一直孤零零地做处男倒也在意料之中。他们做了好多年的同学，其中两三年还住在同一间宿舍。大学毕业后各奔东西，万丈目一脚踩入世俗的洪流，而十代周游世界，荒岛求生，如此过了两年，没想到最后也回归了朝九晚六的大都市生活。

万丈目点开对话框，不知道多久前的上一条消息，十代说他回日本了，叫他出来吃饭。那天没喝第二场，因为他们几个还要上班，时隔多年万丈目还能想起那种无力感，人生规划远在天边，繁杂琐事近在眼前。

十代的头像还是他们大学时一起养的猫，吃宿舍楼的百家饭长大。当年他带它去做绝育手术，去时还被挠了好几条血道子，一晃也好多年没见。他前后思量一番，最后还是直接打字问了；他们之间没什么可避讳的。

——你是处男吗？

十代回得很快：万丈目？你——？你也是处男吗？

万丈目松了口气，无边的黑夜涌上来。他在黑夜里挣扎了一会，把屏幕暗灭了又打开，锁屏上的日期告诉他距离周末体检又近了一天，十代的一串未读消息也跟在底下：真的吗？太好啦！哦，对不起，我没有笑你的意思。

万丈目心说，这你也要笑？但他看那句话时竟也笑起来，只有那么一会，半夜脑子转不动，他把他们之间这种患难飘摇感总结为好笑。他和十代聊了些乱七八糟的事，打字时他感到时间过得很快，而等待回复又叫他度秒如年。最后是十代先求饶，说明天还上班呢，又问他：万丈目最近在做什么呢？

应付工作和应付哥哥，他回道。打字的间隙里他想起那些属于白天的事，白天的烦恼和白天的应酬，他不愿在十代面前提起来的事，于是匆匆带过，即便如此，他也知道十代能明白他口中的“哥哥”代表什么。

十代好像也见过他哥，又好像没有。上大学的事他已经记不太清楚了。十代的一句晚安把他从那些旧情绪里拉出来，虽然有点不乐意，万丈目还是跟着回了一句晚安。他总觉得这种道别把他们变得生分了，可转念一想，本来就是因为那点不能摆在明面上的话题搭在中间，才让他们这样偶然地有话可谈。

周末他俩还是一起走，约的下午两点钟，十代坐了半个小时的电车来他家，说要蹭他的车一起去。万丈目没意见，就像他俩上学时无计划的一次逃课，必须是说走就走，哪怕多犹豫一下都走不成。

他敲门的时候万丈目刚洗完澡，正准备做饭。十代从来不认生，进了门就往沙发上一歪，嘴上叨叨，说我还没来过你家呢。万丈目没理他，有点尴尬似的，板着脸做家务，吸地毯、晾衣服，来来回回地绕着他走。过一会十代看不见他了，就趴在沙发上伸着脖子瞅，发现万丈目竟坐在里屋的床上玩起了手机，袖子挽到手肘上，露出细瘦的一段小臂。

他的手想必也是很凉的，刚碰过水，又湿又冷，比手机屏幕、或洗衣机的铁筒还凉。冬天下雪的时候他经常会抓着一捧雪塞进十代的衣领子，要么就是上课回来拿冰凉的手去偷袭十代被窝里的小腿。明明他自己就是挺怕冷的人，宁愿揣在兜里也不愿戴手套。但他的手确实漂亮，据说是从小学乐器，后来变成敲键盘，晚上熄灯他们都爬上床了，万丈目还坐在电脑屏幕的荧光里敲敲打打，静音键盘跟了他两年多，最后不知道是折价卖了还是如何。好多带不走的东西都卖掉了，换了两张纸币，放在钱夹里，二十出头的年轻学生就带着薄薄的两张纸各自分飞。

十代给他发消息：在做什么呢？

万丈目没回，片刻便从屋里出来了，沏了杯茶，当啷一声掷在桌上。十代仰头看他，他还是那副表情，平淡的，还有些尽力压制的、不想展现给他的不耐烦。十代拉他往沙发上坐，他就坐下来。两个人忽然都没话说。隔着屏幕时，不立刻回复消息还可以解释为“在忙”，距离的消失反而给他带来一种难以描摹的距离感。

十代以前不太会掌握那种距离，尺度感，他在这事上似乎有种天生的迟钝，还因此常惹万丈目不高兴。

后来他慢慢就明白了，一点一点开窍，尤其在万丈目追求校花的那两个月，他被万丈目拽在身边，飞速地进步。尽管到最后他也没想清楚校花为什么没有接受万丈目，在他看来，他这位室友除了偶尔有点小脾气，其他各方面都是一顶一的好，简直是大学校园里男学生的标杆。

不过现在他发现万丈目可能不那么会做饭，因为他听见他拆速食食品的包装了，也许是乌冬面，也许是咖喱块。万丈目放在屋里的手机响了，屏幕亮了一下，是新的邮件，十代下意识拿起来解锁——万丈目的生日，0801，锁屏立刻就解开了。邮件是某个店家发来的垃圾广告，不是什么要事，十代松口气，把手机放回原位，而后又想，万丈目的锁屏密码竟然从来没变过。也不知道他后来又换过几个手机。

最后他不仅蹭了车，还蹭到一顿饭。万丈目提醒他好几次：不好吃。可他还是高高兴兴地往嘴里塞，万丈目自己没怎么吃，就看他吃，十代问他，他就说是要保持体重，不想上称数字太难看。

到医院的时候比预约的时间早，前个时段的患者还没有检查完。十代叫他在靠墙的椅子上坐一会，等后面来人了再起来排队，万丈目摇头，说一会等结果还要坐好久，现在站就站一会吧。

十代冲着他笑，背后是走廊的白墙。他穿连帽衫，帽子不平整，万丈目就自然地伸手过去帮他整理。以前他也给他操心过这些，冬天带静电的毛衣、毕业照时打的领带，还有一双永远解不开鞋带的鞋。不仅是他，他们同屋的室友也受到这样的对待；比起好心，更像是因为他无法忍受这些边边角角的小事。

万丈目很快把手收回去了，垂在腿侧，之后干脆转过身，背对着他。

他的外套很长，摸起来像薄毛衣，不收腰，袖口也很宽松。十代盯着他肩线上的针脚发呆，不长的队伍慢慢向前移动，等待检查的患者一个接着一个被吞进检查室的乳白色门板里。

患者与患者之间不能靠得太近——戴着口罩的护士路过时提醒他，尽管她的声音很小，说得也很快，十代还是听到她称他们为患者。万丈目也听见了，回头瞅她一眼，又匆匆转回去。十代听话地往后退了一步，排在后面的男人也忙不迭地往后撤，他感到手机震了一下，掏出来看，是万丈目发来的消息，没什么意义的，纯粹是打发无聊时间的一条信息。

他说晚上要不要一起去卡店逛逛。那还是他们做学生时的课余爱好，实体卡牌游戏，有那么两年，他们几乎每周都要去一次学校附近的卡店。说近也不近，坐电车要半个多小时，他们几个朋友结伴去，有时赶着晚高峰，和上班族挤在一起，摇摇晃晃，也并非不快乐。

毕业时他攒的卡片足足装了好几个鞋盒。后来实体卡片游戏没落，卡店关了不少，原本大众的游戏成了时代眼泪，卡片价格也是一跌再跌。

十代回复他：好啊。

身体检查用不了十分钟。万丈目从一个屋子里出来，又走进另一间，他的衣服穿得匆忙，袜子踩着也不舒服。等他再做完了一沓额外测试题，十代已经在大厅里等了一会，他出来时正看见他朝科室这边歪坐着，一人占了两人的位子。

很少有人结伴来做这一项检查，所以十代向他招手时，旁边的人都疑惑又好奇地向他看过来。

他们的座位正对着门口的值班前台，等待检查的人在科室门口排起长队，护士又出来维持秩序。上班族在周末也得不到安宁，他听见背后座位的男人小声讲电话，讲半句就要被打断。就在这时十代凑近他，指着白墙底下神色木然的男人们，说其实别国都没有这样的政策。

万丈目眼皮一跳。他怎么会不知道这个。他哥是政客，家里对这些争议问题从来都态度暧昧，说破天不过一句规则不由我们左右。他惊讶十代竟在这种环境下与他讨论。这种环境，他回头看周围的人，戴着耳机打游戏、看剧，就连方才对着手机道歉的男人也早已站去队尾。他看起来好像还在打电话，西装外套不是那么合身，垫肩支棱着，整个人看起来像个正在漏气的充气娃娃。没有人注意他们。十代又说了几句其他的，说不喜欢脱光了站在他们面前，不喜欢被戴着橡胶手套的手摸来摸去，更不喜欢走到门口穿衣服还要听他们不避讳的议论。

万丈目心不在焉地点头，说我也是，说没办法。他还要在恰到好处的地方叹一口气，他是真的想叹气，但有更多的气在这里叹不出来。

这不是一个聊天的好地方。十代问：“他们也摸你吗？”

万丈目还停在上个话题里，停在自己平淡且凝固的烦恼里。闻言他皱眉，奇怪地看了他一眼：“有时候摸，有时候不摸。怎么了，你被性骚扰了？”

“…摸得我不太舒服。”十代说，“真是的，明明是他们突然摸过来，应激的反应罢了…结果他们还、话里话外的、还有点嘲笑我。”

万丈目有点明白了，也有点想笑。他往十代的裤裆上瞟，现在已经平坦了，藏着拉链的褶皱像刚翻耕过的土地。十代拍拍他的手背，有点不高兴地噘了噘嘴：“你看什么呢？”

“什么也没看。”万丈目说。他不太会隐藏自己的快乐情绪，被抓包了还要若无其事地安慰他，“没事的，这不是很正常吗，以前你又不是没有自己冲过。那个和你、呃、和你是不是处男，完全就是两码事。”

十代也跟着笑，往他肩上撞：“什么啊，你看你这一副过来人语气，还不如人家和我说的‘不要紧张’。”

“我又不是处男。”万丈目用胳膊肘顶他，没什么底气，却有点不依不饶，“你别把我当同类，我不是普通的…普通的处男，我是性冷淡所以才当的处男，跟你可不一样。”

我可不是没人爱的可怜家伙，他想。可他还是得和十代坐在检查科门口，四排椅子，和经济舱的候机大厅差不多。周末人很多，多半也是收到了同样的短信，有人戴着口罩、戴着帽子，一进来就惹得许多目光，万丈目不以为然，甚至靠在十代肩上瞌睡。

十代一下子别扭起来，不知怎的，半晌才说：“那看来我要一直当处男了。”

“为什么啊？”万丈目动也没动，“我跟你有什么关系，处男是一个身份，又不是什么传染病。”

“…因为你是性冷淡啊。”

万丈目直起身向检查科室那边看了看，刚才似乎是自己先进去，十代紧接着排在后面。他想了想，挤出一句安慰：“医疗用品都是一次性的，我怎么样又不会影响你的检查结果。”

“我是说，你是性冷淡的话，估计也不会喜欢我了。”

“…可能你想说的是‘同性恋’？”

“我喜欢你。”

万丈目眨了眨眼，把头转回去，像没听见一般，继续靠在十代肩上。

“你知道我的意思了吧？”他没有动，甚至还把肩膀凑过去将就他，“——其实也没别的意思。一直当处男也不是什么大事。”

万丈目没说话，在之后的好几分钟里，努力地体会被喜欢的感觉。可他很快就失败了，追溯回他们上大学同班见的第一面起，一直到结伴来体检的今天，他都没有在十代身上感受到任何的、超越朋友关系的感情。

他皱起眉头，气氛由值班台的扩音器打破：请某号至某号来领取结果。

十代拍拍他的腿，万丈目就把脑袋挪开，让他去了。期间有其他男性过来询问此座位是否有人，万丈目都向他们点头，眼也不抬，手机在衣兜里震动好几次，他也没拿出来看。

直到看见十代拿着两张单子往回走，他才站起来，迎着十代向外边走。陆陆续续有人从门口进来，前台还在叫号，他后面的人推搡着他往前闪，十代朝他抬抬下巴。

“走吧，”十代说，“一会还是要麻烦你把我放到车站，不知道顺不顺路。”

万丈目点头，伸手朝他要自己的那一张。十代一边往后藏，一边朝他笑：“怎么了，怕我偷看还是怕我不给你？——我刚才都已经看过了。”

旁边座位的人斜着眼瞅他俩，万丈目看见了，立刻不和他闹了，扯着袖子就把人往外拉。到了门口，十代打开手机导航，说从这里到最近的车站只有三四公里，又把屏幕递到万丈目眼前，问他：“这里和你回家顺路吗？”

落日滚烫，金色的余晖从对面楼缝里穿过来，万丈目抬手遮在额前，反问他：“你刚才没记得路吗？”

十代说：“不记得——但你记得不就够了？我又不去帮你开车。”

万丈目瞪他一眼，也不算瞪，有点嫌弃又有点无奈，然后便把头转向一边，也不知在想什么。十代偷偷瞟他，无果，又偷偷伸手进他兜里按车钥匙，这一下万丈目果然回头了，胳膊肘顶着胸口把他往外推，小声警告他：“你再靠过来，一会被抓进去做同性恋的检测题，我可就不等你了。”

于是十代立刻就向他认错，错也不说我错了，只说万丈目你不要生气。

以前他逗他也是这样，万丈目心情好的时候也陪着他演，说你请我吃顿饭我就不生气了；心情不好、遇到其他烦心事的时候就叫他滚，一天都不和他说话，等到解决了手里的麻烦事，才肯顺水推舟地答应十代的示好。

再度听他说你不要生气，夹着长长的尾音，十代叫他名字的时候总是这样，明明和别人念出来差不了多少，却让他听出些绵绵的意思。万丈目忽然有点恍惚，今天坠下的落日还是数年前的那一个，可游城十代已经不同以往，他环游世界，走过了千山万水，到头来在他身边还是原来那幅模样。

到头来他竟还能回到他身边。回到，万丈目下意识地转头看他，也许十代是回到了家，回到困住万千灵魂的大城市。他还以为他真的飞出去了，那两年里，原来十代结束旅行也有好久了。

他稍稍放下心，又有点不放心，也说不上是什么。在车里他把两份报告都看了，又拢在一起扔到后排，几张纸哗啦啦地散开。十代想回头抓，结果被安全带捆住了，扭了两下够不着，就放弃了。

万丈目说：“刚才在里面不方便说，其实我也不知道我自己是不是性冷淡。你没做过那个问卷，其实每个选项的倾向性都是能看出来的，我只是每年都把它们做出了相同的结果。”

十代哦了一声，数着后视镜上垂下来的细穗，又数它里面编进了几颗珠子。数来数去都是十八颗时，他终于失去兴致，开始摇下车窗往窗外看。窗外也没有什么，停车场不大，远处是电线杆，上个世纪的产物；再远处是高楼大厦，一幢比一幢修得高，更崭新也更气派。直到听见万丈目问他：你有没有在听我说话？

“我不讨厌你。”万丈目盯着屏幕打方向盘，车里有时急时缓的滴滴响声。他得把车从狭小的间缝里开出来，十分耐心，十分缓慢，“我不讨厌你…我刚才在说，如果你不反感的话，其他的就慢慢来吧，我最近压力也很大。怎么说呢，我觉得不能随便答应和你交往，或者是交往之后还被迫参加我哥安排的相亲。”

“…果然是你哥能做出来的事。”

万丈目说：“但他也是为我好。”

十代也简短地回答：“我知道。”

他们默契地沉默了一会，万丈目问：“如果今天不去卡店的话我该把你放在哪里，你刚才说的那个车站吗？”

十代听出一点试探，一点柔软的希冀，万丈目的语气与他所抛出的句子正相反，坦诚得一塌糊涂。但现在他没法去思考更多，他应该说，如果不能在这和你接吻的话，那就请你把我放在车站吧；可是最后他也只是说：“麻烦你了。”

麻烦你了。一锤定音，万丈目也如释重负地点了下头，先是点了一下，又接着轻点两下，好像这样就能把他外泄的情绪稀释了，再慢慢从车窗缝里散出去。十代也有点沮丧，耷拉着眼皮，一半是因为万丈目亲口所言的、不能拒绝他哥安排的相亲，另一半则偷偷懊恼自己刚刚的拒绝不够帅气，反倒有点苦情的意味。至于万丈目到底有没有拒绝他、他的暗恋是否有一线生机，在这时反倒不那么重要了。

下车时他相当不舍，一步三回头，万丈目摇下车窗说要不然我直接给你送回去算了。十代就在进站口前站住脚，回喊他，说那可不行，下次吧，下次我们一起去卡店、一起逛街，我请你来我家吃饭。

说出这番话时，十代也没想到他们紧接着再见面就是在应酬中，他跟着公司前辈出来陪酒，万丈目那边硬着头皮与哥哥安排的相亲对象吃饭，一转弯两人就对上了。

回去之后十代主动给他发消息，问他聊得怎么样。万丈目那时正洗漱，回来看见了消息，窝在床上回他：你们那边结束了吗，我怎么记得你好像不是很能喝酒。

十代那天具体回了什么，万丈目早就忘了，只是从那之后的互动，在他看来就多了些暧昧。尽管十代没再说喜欢他，他也同样没有明确做出回答，仅仅是有一搭没一搭地闲聊，聊十代偶尔的加班，聊他周末的生活，隔一阵子十代就会问下最近相亲怎么样，但万丈目不喜欢提，每次都是简单略过。

十代说，你看看你，也不知道伤了多少优秀女士的心。

后来过了一个冬天，形式愈发的严峻了。万丈目的大哥在相关部门工作，提前把消息带给他，但也没讲得太详细，只说是从下个季度开始，上边对超龄处男抓得更紧了。又教训他，说他总不能一直回避，自欺欺人，谁知道以后事态会不会更紧张，还催他尽快把自己照顾好，不要再让他们替他担心了。

他们都知道他的体检结果，可他从没和他们说过。从家宴回来之后，万丈目也把这个消息和十代分享。说话时他紧贴着话筒，在尚未拨通的某一个瞬间，他竟不知道这些东西除了十代还能与谁讲。

十代那边也不知在做什么，好像在打字，总有断断续续的键盘声：“正好我最近也想出国，朋友打算创业，叫我过去帮忙。”

万丈目说：“我之前怎么没听你说过？”

十代顿了顿，好像搁下了手里的事情，踱步到床边或窗边。他听见椅子推拉的声响，还有十代白炽灯泡一样的声音——他忽然想不到什么形容词了。十代说：“你想知道这个吗？我朋友打算在海外开一家日式餐厅，就像我家楼底下那种、小的居酒屋，噢，你还没有来过我家这边，以后有机会带你去坐坐，老板夫妇人很好，他们结婚快三十年了。”

万丈目说：“那你打算什么时候走，你去那边要做老板还是老板娘？”

他发誓他说后面那句话时是心平气和的，十代却笑了。他笑起来的气流声被外放的手机听筒放大，万丈目把它搁在一边，自己换衣服，好半天都没解开衬衫上的袖扣。

他说：“你就当我是去避难的，去给人家打工的。要是我混得好，以后哪天你过来旅游，我也好有个地方招待你。”

“要是我混得不好，就回来追你，要你和我打一炮。你也知道，我还是很…嗯，很纯爱的，不是和你的话，那种事情我暂时还想象不到。”

“也许你去国外定居一阵子就不再这样想了。”万丈目说。他把脱下的衣服甩在一边，连居家服也不穿，一翻身躺在床上装死。其实他在国外待的时间没有十代长，可他偏要这样说，说完了自己也不高兴。房间顶灯太亮了，他下意识去够台灯开关，却把台灯也打开。两股光线把他照得一览无余，好像身体都透明了，那点小心思被映在窗帘布上，所以他看着墙面、看着窗帘的时候，才会真切地感受到一点点不知来由的委屈。

他听见十代说：“不会的。”声音轻轻的，却有种信誓旦旦的意味。万丈目又等了一会，他觉得这个话题和气氛很适合告白，可是只等来十代说他楼下的老板夫妇煮的咖喱很好吃，和速食咖喱不一样。后面这句话明显就是针对他、故意调侃他的，但万丈目还是上钩了，气倒是不气；他把自己光溜溜地裹在被子里，手机扔在枕头上，一边说着我不在乎，一边久违地自慰起来。

他整个身子都软了，又因为离着听筒足够远，十代浑然不知，还在那边说着七七八八的话。他偶尔回一两句，后来十代说，你是不是困得要睡着了，他也顺势应着，咬着嘴唇。十代和他道晚安时他没射，确认十代已经挂断了电话之后他才敢射，射完了又在被子里缩了一会，不觉得难过，反而觉得轻松。

又过了许久，万丈目起身找纸巾时才发现眼中蓄满了泪水，几乎一抖动就顺流而下。他还是第一次在自慰中掉眼泪，也第一次有了无比清晰的性幻想。都是十代的错，他用擦过眼泪的纸巾去擦大腿、擦小腹，最后擦他刚刚抚慰过的阴茎。

十代真的开始看航班。他把别的更重要的事情都放在后面了，只一心挑选目的地和航线，比对价钱，好像他这次出去不是工作或移民，只是一趟旅游罢了。期间万丈目约他出来吃饭的时候，他就眉飞色舞地讲，明显是做了许多功课。一顿饭吃到结尾，万丈目忽然说：“我也打算辞职了。”

十代眼皮一跳。他其实早就知道个七七八八，也知道他下这决心只是时间早晚的事。可他在此情此景中还是要问：“为什么啊？”

万丈目撅了下嘴，小声说：“你又不是不知道。”

他说话时转开了头，十代筷子一抖。这天晚上万丈目破天荒地要去他家住，还说自己的房子快到期了，想在辞职前就搬走。

他想辞职也不是说走就走的，交接工作、走流程，怎么也要一两个月。十代才知道他那小公寓竟是租的，和他一样，独自漂在外头。

万丈目说，毕业时候我哥赞助给我的那套房让我投资出去了。说得轻飘飘，楼道里的声控灯灭了，他就出声叫它再亮起来。

十代住的楼有点旧了，孤零零地杵在一群低矮民房中间，前些时日还在外墙刷新漆，七七八八的脚手架堆在窗户外面。十代在里屋给他铺了干净的被褥，一抖开就有扑面的樟脑球味。万丈目只好站在门口等着，站累了就搬把椅子来坐。

椅子也是木制的，十几年前随处可见的那种，在关节处用力晃动，还能听见铁钉吱呀作响。万丈目把胳膊搭在椅背上，从拉开的半扇门里望向他。十代也被那味呛得直咳嗽，弯着腰跪在地上，鬓发长长地垂下来，跟着咳嗽声一晃一晃。

他的袜子竟是一只深灰一只浅灰，万丈目想。等到十代铺完了床过来叫他的时候，他早就不知飘到哪里去了，外面开始掉雨点，路灯的光从窗间打进来，落在他脚边。十代叫他一声，他才回神，跟在他后边进了屋。他拿着一件长T恤和他说：“我这里没有其他的睡衣，你先穿我这件吧，是干净的。”

万丈目低头闻了闻，说：“有一股那个的味道。”

衣服挂在上边，几乎没沾上什么味，但他这样说，十代只好作罢。出去之前万丈目拉住他，三两步的路，十代的手刚碰上门框就被他拉住。他一回头就看见他的眼睛，灰色的眼睛，在夜晚看起来好像格外的湿润。十代原本就喜欢他好几年，这时心里更软，看向他时便不自觉地带着笑。

“不会是现在要说换了地方睡不着吧？”他说，“放松一点，我就在外屋，有事可以叫我。”

他没法像安慰后辈那样摸摸万丈目的脑袋，只好轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊：“如果担心我的话，你也可以把门从里面锁上。”

万丈目没说话，也不放开他，只消一个眼神便叫他在交战中落败。十代也不知他在想什么，只好自顾自地接着说下去：“虽然我也很想说可以陪睡，但是——现在说这样的话不太合适吧，像什么骚扰似的。我要陪睡的话你肯定会更紧张。”

万丈目摇头，他说：“我还是打算继续进修了，是我之前没去成的那所学校。我又要回去做学生了。”

“…你是要我打工给你凑生活费吗？”

“…不是那个啊。我要去的和你又不是一个地方。”

万丈目瞪了他一下，但没有很用力，倒像是在无理取闹，在调情。十代这么一想就有点脸红，又意识到他俩正独处一室，多少有些说不清楚。他问：“你怎么知道我去的是哪里？”

“你刚才吃饭的时候说过啊。你怎么连自己说过的话都不记得？”

万丈目的声音越来越轻，说到后面就变成一个人自言自语。十代的目光实在是太热了，他忍不住转开头，索性破罐子破摔：“看什么看，就不许本大爷记性好吗？”

他害羞的时候总爱伪装成蛮不讲理。十代忽然想伸手去碰他，就像万丈目刚刚拉住他的袖子。“我说过的话我当然记得，”他说，“很久之前说的那个…我也记得，所以我才好奇，你怎么突然就来我家住了？”

万丈目答非所问：“出去之前我不想再给那个房子续租了。”

“…我没说那个，我说今天。”十代说。他心想，你来我家住，不担心我做什么吗。

万丈目盯着他的脸，好一会才说：“这就说来话长了。”

十代不介意和他多说一会。万丈目叫他坐下来，他就跟着坐，被褥已经被他铺得平坦，万丈目抱着腿坐，黑色的袜子与西裤之间露出一点伶仃的脚踝。他把下巴搁在膝盖上，十代去扒拉他的手，他就作势要往这边倾倒，一边说：“我也打算出去了，出去之后我哥就管不住我了。其实跟你这里谈我哥、谈我家事还挺扫兴的，所以不如就来谈谈你。”

他说得很慢，像故意卖关子似的。十代只好问：谈我什么？

“我希望你是自由的。”我比任何人都想你自由，万丈目想，但他没能说得那么彻底，完全把自己剖开来那样。他将自己放在十代的视线里，尽力坦诚，但还是抱紧了自己的膝盖，从脸颊开始泛热。

在无法控制的热潮中他感到孤零零的一点心酸，为自己也为他。于是他说：“我不希望你去的所有地方只是因为你不能回家。”

十代心头一震，万丈目就支起身爬到他身上。“你头发长了，”他说，“刚才你给我铺床的时候我就想说了，你是不是好长时间都没去剪头发？”

十代把他的手拨下来，攥着手腕，隔着薄薄的白衬衫。他的手心热得发烫，万丈目双手都被他制住了，只好俯身下来吻他。

不讲道理的、耍赖的吻，好像笃定十代不会拒绝到底。

吻着吻着，十代终于肯抱住他。他抱着万丈目的腰给他往上提，叫他坐在自己的胯骨上，叫那硬邦邦的裤裆招待这不知天高地厚的客人。万丈目的腰特别细，以前上学的时候住一起，十代也没这样面对面地抱过他。

万丈目搂着十代的脑袋，用裹着西裤的臀缝去蹭它，呼吸也急促。他不敢全然往下坐，膝盖支撑着一部分体重，十代隔着衬衫轻轻咬他手臂，鼻息也是热的，燎得他浑身都起了火。

“我想做，”他说，“十代，你抱我吧。”

十代真的翻身把他压在床榻间，在那股味道里一颗又一颗扒开了万丈目衬衫上的扣子。他从下往上解，万丈目就自己动手从上往下解，解开之后他们抱着亲了一会，十代的衣服宽松，垂下来在他胸口摩擦，把那两颗粉嫩乳头蹭得又硬又挺。万丈目被他沿着脖子一路亲下来，一开始还能和他调笑，提着一口气，后来就不行了，喘息连连，都不知道裤子是什么时候被脱掉的。十代把他湿漉漉的阴茎从内裤里解救出来，万丈目惊呼一声，绷直了腰，颤了两下泄在他手里。

十代用沾了精液的手指玩他的后穴，与乳头娇嫩的浅粉色不同，下面是更具情欲的肉粉色，小嘴在灯光底下咬着他的手指，万丈目被迫双腿大开，两手不同程度地向下伸着，想遮住自己隐秘的洞穴。他是白虎，十代早就知道，以前他们一起去泡温泉时他就看见过，可看归看，亲手摸上去又是另一种感觉。

他忍不住也掏出自己的阴茎，又热又胀，撸了两下就硬得不行。万丈目咬着袖子瞅他，眼角通红，漂亮的眼睛里蓄满了泪。两人的视线在他双腿之间穿过又碰撞，他下意识要夹腿，却被十代眼疾手快地按住了膝盖。

十代，十代，万丈目呜咽起来。它看起来太大、太痛了，把他的一腔勇气吓跑了大半。他扭着腰，手指就像在小穴里搅动，里面又热又紧，可他只能感受到十代的入侵。

后来他再和他做的时候，才慢慢意识到，指奸给他带来的羞耻感与快感和直接插入还是不同的。他还挺喜欢被十代用手指插到高潮，一边蜷着腿往外逃，一边舒服得淌眼泪。十代加进去第二根手指，在里面浅浅地抽插，弄得手上全是湿滑的肠液，又或者是两人的汗水。他将自己龟头吐出的蜜液也全部抹在他的大腿根上。万丈目的大腿好白，皮肤细腻，让他忍不住摸了又摸。他想了好多奇奇怪怪的事，想他们以前住一屋的时候，夏天穿着短裤坐一起，腿挨着腿。这么稍微一分神，就听见万丈目叫他，朝他抬了抬下巴。他的脸也好小，下巴尖尖的，眼睛睫毛长长，眉头蹙起，好像又痛又爽又忍耐。

于是十代亲他的耳朵，停了停，小声问他：“里面好紧，真的可以进去吗？”

万丈目的眼泪都没进了头发里，一眨眼，睫毛都湿漉漉。他冲他点头，嘟嘟囔囔地催他别那么多废话，十代便掐住他的大腿，一手扶着性器往那里探。他明明才进去过，还把他弄得出了一身的汗，现在又像一个全新的探索者，在刚刚熟悉过的穴口处踟蹰不前。

万丈目也屏住呼吸，等了好一会，下面的水液都有点干了，有点凉，他才忍不住伸着脖子去看。

他看见被遮在宽松上衣阴影里的茂密森林，看见十代因低头而垂下的发丝，看见他头顶的发旋。他也看见自己正毫无形象敞开的腿，被十代捏得发红的腿根，还有两腿间半睡半醒的暗红色阴茎。

那玩意真是长得毫无美感，他也将会因它而被驱逐出境。

十代说：“我好像在做梦。”

他才一进到里面就射了。万丈目搂着他，一抖一抖，尽量不笑出来。十代还停在里面，愣了一下，便闭着眼用脑袋蹭他，有点羞恼：“你笑什么，刚才不是也一下就射在我手里。”

万丈目就知道他要说这个。他亲着十代的脸，抬腿挂在他腰上，问他说：“你做梦时候也这么快吗？”

十代没理会，只是托住他的腰，自言自语，说这样会不会叫你舒服一些。他这么一顶就顶到里面，万丈目刚还在没心没肺地笑，这一下被碰到敏感处，忽然止不住地仰头叫起来。

“等一下。”他叫道，语无伦次地带着哭腔，连声音都有点抖。可十代不管，一边捏他的屁股，一边在他里面蹭动，先是小幅度的、讨好一般的安抚，后来在他一浪又一浪的呻吟里加大了操弄的力度。这么一会他就把他探得一清二楚，小穴收缩着绞紧他，抽搐着，前端也断断续续地渗出精水。

万丈目环着他，衬衫还半挂在肩上，一眨眼又落下泪。十代就这么干他，把他打开了，整个人都压上来，操得他嗓子都哑了，他越说哪里不能碰，十代就越要去踩他的红线，搞得他又羞又恼，之好在他肩上擦眼泪擦鼻涕，十分报复地，但他不舍得咬他。中途十代停下来，问他疼不疼，他喘气都喘不匀，还抓着十代后脑勺的一撮头发，挑衅地说：“现在不那么疼了。”

又说：“原来也不过如此嘛。”

十代抱着他折腾到半夜，也记不清到底做了几次，两个人身上都是一团乱。十代早把自己衣服脱下来，赤裸裸地钻进被子里，侧躺着，搂着万丈目一起，又像骚扰似的一下一下揉他屁股。他做完了没来得及给他清理，一揉开穴口，精液就争先恐后地往外涌，万丈目就在一呼一吸之间的樟脑球味里小声骂他无聊。

他听起来都快睡着了，十代就在黯淡的路灯光线下看向他，忽然把被子拉过头顶，在一片黑暗里吻他。万丈目在睡梦边缘冷不丁又挨了亲吻，有点恼，挣扎了一下，但很快被按住了。他只得说：“十代，你听着，我不是为了让你摆脱身份才和你做这种事的。”

“我知道。”十代说，“但无论如何你都帮了我。”

万丈目又小小地挣扎了一下，最后把脑袋探出被子，翻个身不理他了。而十代还清醒一些，凑上去抱住他，把脸贴在万丈目的肩颈。他好像有点失眠了，天旋地转，额头上的血管突突直跳，胸口也砰砰作响。他在这样的混乱中前前后后想了许多事，一会觉得自己还是没毕业的大学生，一会又好像站在出发的前夜。

情绪激动了，他就低头亲一亲他的后颈，满怀的烈火狂潮就温润下来。到后来脑子就有点转不动了，卧室里没有挂表，看不见时间，估计凌晨刚过，街上也完全安静下来。他也能感受到万丈目的心跳声，他们的心跳永远跳不到一个节奏上，听着听着他就有点困了。

在入睡前他亲了亲万丈目的鬓发，亲了亲他的耳垂和脸颊。他想也许明天起来他就能有一个家，或者他已经有了，只是现在想留存这个惊喜，到明早再拆封。

fin.


End file.
